


Вместо рамена

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Nyotaimori, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Наруто, Саске и суши.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Вместо рамена

Тренировка закончилась, и команда № 7 в расширенном составе возвращалась в Коноху. Живот Наруто предательски заурчал, напоминая хозяину, как давно тот не ел.

— Саске, пойдём в «Ичираку»? — жалобным голосом попросил Узумаки.

— Нет, — ответил тот, хотя хотелось согласиться на всё, даже на быстрозавариваемый удон. Но не будь он Учиха, если позволит сорваться своим планам.

— Почему?

Саске преодолел тот шаг, что между ними был, и, положив руку на плечо Наруто, притянул парня к себе.

— Его неудобно есть с тела, — томно прошептал он в самое ухо Наруто, чтобы никто, кроме него, не расслышал. 

Наруто сглотнул, а его и без того большие голубые глаза ещё больше расширились. Саске довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Пойдём ко мне, у меня есть суши, — позвал он так, чтобы все слышали.

Наруто кивнул, и, попрощавшись с Сакурой, Саем, Какаши и Ямато, парни направились к дому Саске.

— Только давай сначала душ примем, — попросил Наруто. Всё-таки пот после тренировки надо было смыть.

— Хорошо, я первый.

Наруто остался один и принялся внимательно разглядывать жилище возлюбленного. Однако вдоволь насмотреться ему не удалось: Саске справился за каких-то пять минут и, обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, даже не стал вытираться, толкнул Наруто в ванную комнату. 

Быстро вытершись, он достал из холодильника контейнер суши, соевый соус и палочки. С этим набором он вернулся в спальню и стал готовиться: полотенце повесил сушиться на спинку стула, обед положил возле футона, где абсолютно голый разлёгся сам, а под подушкой была спрятана смазка. 

— Я здесь, — крикнул Саске, когда из двери в ванную показался Наруто.

Парень был в одном полотенце, и, как Саске с удовольствием заметил, оно немножко приподнялось от открывшегося зрелища. 

— Я могу?..

— Да. Только мне что-нибудь оставь, я тоже голоден, — перебил Саске, догадываясь, о чём спрашивает Наруто. Голод и нетерпение подгоняли.

И Наруто принялся за дело. Конечно же, две порции он положил на соски, затем, не слишком часто, чтобы не раздавить подбородком, провёл дорожку из суши к паху. Но начинать надо было не с этого. Последнюю он положил на губы Саске и сразу же поцеловал.

Саске уговаривал себя, что он шиноби и поэтому будет лежать смирно, чтобы суши не разлетелись. Хотя ужасно хотелось и запустить руки в волосы парню, и потереться пахом... И вообще много чего. Но он терпел.

А Наруто неторопливо сцеловывал с Саске свой обед. Особенно долго он задержался у сосков, как будто не у него совсем недавно в животе киты пели. Член Саске уже полностью окреп и, истекая предсеменем, требовал ласки. Полотенце на бёдрах Наруто держалось на честном слове, но тот, словно страдал садомазохизмом, и не думал ускоряться.

Наконец добравшись до члена, Наруто облизнул головку.

— Потом. Быстрее, — попросил Саске, подавая лубрикант и наконец освободившимися руками скидывая полотенце с Наруто.

Наруто не смел ему отказать, смазав пальцы и проникая одним внутрь. Саске, который норовил насадиться на пальцы раньше, чем нужно, совсем не облегчал задачу — Наруто приходилось сдерживать его, чтобы тот не навредил себе. Лишь когда в заднице Саске свободно помещались три пальца, Наруто смазал свой член и осторожно пропихнул головку.

— Быстрее! — потребовал Саске, обвивая его ногами, и чуть не пришпорил пятками. 

Не слушая его, Наруто придерживал парня за бёдра, чтобы тот не сорвался раньше времени. За это Саске мстительно царапал его плечи.

— Тише, тише, сейчас всё будет, — успокаивал Наруто, целуя в губы.

Когда член вошёл полностью, он медленно толкнулся, тотчас же попав по простате. Саске ахнул, и все возражения сразу пропали.

Наруто наращивал темп, а Саске, скрестив лодыжки, стонал, не стесняясь, выкрикивая его имя. Дыхание Наруто сбилось, стало хриплым. Он кончил, а следом за ним и Саске сжал мышцы, выплёскиваясь на его живот.

— Саске, Саске, Саске... — шёпотом всё повторял Наруто, упав рядом с ним на футон.

Отдышавшись, Учиха принял сидячее положение. Взяв палочки, он принялся доедать честно оставленную половину суши.

— Пойдём в душ, — сказал он, закончив обедать.

— Второй раунд? 

— Посмотрим.

Но душ оказался просто душем, они лишь помогали намылиться друг другу. И, справившись с этим, вернулись на футон. Наруто уже во сне закинул ногу и положил голову на грудь Саске, а тот вовсе не был против.

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3


End file.
